Running Through Hell
by SykeKaosDuchannesLerae
Summary: Syke's stuck in Hell and Jasper may be the only one who can save her! Sequel to "Runaway Bride"
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: To all Runaway Bride fans! Send my your OC information in PM, best one is getting put in the sequel! Might take more than one! And go ;)**_


	2. Needing Help

Jasper's POV:

Syke had been gone for a week, and it was like the sun didn't shine anymore. Nobody was happy, nobody.

Bella blamed herself for what had happened; Edward did too.

Alice was in shock along with Esme and Carlisle.

Emmett didn't know what to do with himself, and Rosalie hated how cruel she'd treated Syke.

I was the worst of them all. She'd brought happiness back into my life. Through her smile, her life, the light that seemed to shine in her eyes, her wit, her energy, everything about her seemed to call to me, to bring a smile to my face, and now it was gone. I knew I'd never see her again, and I knew there was nothing I could do about it.

She'd made sure of that in her deal. The Volturi couldn't come near us and if we came near them they couldn't associate with us for fear of being undone, so killing myself to join her was out of the question. Any Snatcher was to steer clear, also for fear of being undone, so being drug to Hell was out to.

She'd made sure I would stay here, made sure I would live, but I didn't want to anymore. Not without her. I understood why she'd saved me all those years ago, risking her own soul to save mine. I'd give anything to be able to save her now.

We were all fed up with the depressing atmosphere around the house, but none of us could bring ourselves to try and get over her lose.

It went on like this for two months. Two months of no Syke, until one night she was there.

It was late, and I was looking out the window in my bedroom, staring at the moon.

I'd been thinking about how much Syke used to love the moon, when I heard her voice.

"Jasper, why do you act as though I'm never coming back to you?" her voice had whispered through my head, light as a feather.

"Because, I know I never will." I replied, wishing, not for the first time, that I could cry.

"You will see me again, Jasper, but not until you understand the truth." She'd whispered again.

"I understand the truth perfectly. I love you and you are gone." I hissed.

"No, Jasper. The truth about my past. You cannot truly love me until you know all of me." Her voice was barely audible now.

"What do you mean?" I was sitting stock straight now, straining to hear her voice.

"I must go Jasper. Look for me in the things I love. There you will find the truth. There lies the key to saving my soul." And she was gone.

As quickly as she had come, I'd lost her again. Fresh agony attempted to drown me, but I held it at bay.

There was a chance I could save her, but I couldn't do it alone. I needed help.


	3. Help in the for of Purple Eyes

I didn't know where to start. The only people she'd known that I also knew were the Volturi. I'd spent hours searching, memories and files, but I had nothing to show for it. I'd finally gotten frustrated and headed outside to cool down.

I was staring into the river, my reflection staring back, when she showed up.

Her long hair was blonde with black streaks running through her shorter layers. Her purple eyes were narrowed in my direction.

"So, you're the amazing Jasper Whitlock?" her voice was hard, her eyes still narrowed.

"That would depend on who is asking, ma'am." I responded, trying to be polite.

"Marissa Guinevere Turner, but you'll call me Rissa. Everybody does." Still cold.

"Alright, Miss Rissa, may I ask what you are doing here?"

"I'm here to help a friend out of Hell. I hear you're the one who can save her, so here I am."

"You know Syke?" I asked, a hopeful spark igniting in my chest.

"No," the spark died, "I knew her when she didn't hide behind a name. Before she was Schuyler Nightengale, before she was Syke Lerae. I knew the her you need to." The hope burned brighter as she continued speaking.

"I don't understand, she was always Schuyler Nightengale before she was Syke Lerae."

"No, she is not Schuyler any more than she is Syke. She sent me here to help you find the real her, the one she lost all those years ago. Will you help her," her glare faltered and I saw the sadness she hid, "will you help me help her?" a whisper this time.

"Yes." I responded, smiling gently at her.

"Where do we start?" I asked, looking at her expectantly.

"We start with showing you who she really was, before tragedy struck and she was morphed into the girl she is now, though when she found you she was more like her old self than I've seen in years." She looked past me into the trees remembering a simpler time.

"How?" I didn't mean to be rude, but I was ready to get Syke back home and in my arms.

"Do you know what she loved the most, Jasper? Before she met you, do you know what it was that helped her escape; what she loved more than anything?" she asked, her purple eyes locking on mine.

'No use in lying, she can obviously tell.' I thought to myself.

"Yes, Jasper, if you lie I can tell." She smirked at my expression.

"You can read minds?" I gasped, I didn't need another mind reader roaming around, Edward was bad enough by himself.

"No, I can read eyes, and faces. One look and I know everything I need to. It's the reason she and I became friends. She couldn't hide from me like she could everybody else." The faraway look came back.

"Alright then, no I don't know."

"Her sister. She loved her sister with all her heart because that was all she had. She protected and cared for her sister with everything she had."

"You mean sisters? She had four of them." I was becoming confused at a rapid pace.

"Good lord, you really don't know anything about this girl, do you?" the question was rhetorical, but I still wanted to lie and tell her I did know Syke.

"Her story is dark, twisting and beyond confusing. I can't explain all of it, I'll have to show you. If I do, I don't know how long you would be under. I can't promise it will be quick and easy; painless, but I can promise you will understand more about her than you ever have. Are you willing to do this to save her?" she locked onto me, her purple eyes boring into my golden ones.

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes to bring her home." I whispered.

Everything went black and I was falling.

_**Me: Thank you to mevans1358 for sending in her OC, Rissa! I still need two more! Send me the info in a PM!**_

_**Shae: R&R!**_

_**Leah: Three reviews for the next chapter! **_


	4. Rolling Hills and Black Roses

I was surrounded by darkness so thick I couldn't see my hand in front of my face.

"Where am I?" I wondered aloud.

_"Where you need to be most, Jasper Whitlock."_ A feminine voice responded.

"Who are you?"

The voice did not respond, rather things began to come into focus, like someone was slowly letting in a little bit of light at a time.

I soon found myself standing on a hill, with nothing in sight for miles. Just rolling green hills as far as the eye could see.

_"It's beautiful here, is it not?"_ the voice called from behind me.

I turned and found the source of this mysterious voice.

Her pin straight head of brown hair that fell to her ankles was attempting to burst free of the top hat placed on her head. A pair of goggles sat on the brim, looking very much like a hidden second pair of eyes. Her eyes were framed in thick black eyeliner that made the orchid purple irises stand out even more.

She wore a leather corset that was polished to a shine with a simple white blouse beneath and a tan bunched skirt. Her combat boots only added to her steam punk look.

It was an interesting sight to see a woman with a five foot zero stature dressed like this.

"Yes, it is. Who are you, exactly?" I asked, my eyebrows creasing slightly.

_"My name is Eve, and I am here to help you understand." _She smiled at me, her white teeth dazzling.

_"This story is a long one, my dear boy, and it does not start with your dearest, Syke I believe is what you know her as now."_

"If it will bring her back to my arms, I will listen to any story you have to tell." I replied honestly.

Her smile was proud this time as she sat down on the grass and motioned for me to join her.

_"There is much of this story you will care little about, but to understand your dearest, you must understand the beginning."_

I nodded for her to continue and she began to spin the tale.

"_Many millennia ago, I was created by the Goddess, Déesse. I was the first vampire in existence and due to that status and my powers, I am believed to be a goddess myself. My sister, Adamina, was the second after me. I was given abilities, similar to that of which you and your family members possess. She was not. _

_ We went our own ways and began creating other vampires. The turned by me each had an ability, the ones turned by my sister did not._

_ All vampires that walk this earth now with an ability are descendants of my venom line. You, Jasper, are one of my descendants. I have the ability to find any and all of my descendants just by closing my eyes._

_ The Volturi have been unknowingly chasing me for centuries when the rumor of a vampire with this ability reached their ears. I have been running from them. If they catch me, and Aro uses his ability they will know who I truly am, they will use my venom to create an army._

_ A few centuries back, I prayed to the goddess to protect me from these monsters, and so the gypsy, witches, and sorceresses were born. With them, the Volturi soon forgot the rumors and stopped hunting me._

_ It was a few decades after their creation that I realized what the Volturi were using these magical beings for. When the news reached me, I came here and began my search."_

Suddenly we were surrounded by millions of flowers.

_ "It took some time, but I went through them all. You see these flowers represent the souls that have been touched by the goddess; gypsy, sorceress, witch, and vampire alike. Each had something different something special but they were not strong enough, until I found her."_

She swept her hands before her and I saw it. A rose black as the night sky.

_"When I found it, it had yet to bloom so it appeared to me as it does to you now. I knew it was special, no other flower here had been this color, not one. So, I waited. I watched the flower for weeks until the day finally came that it bloomed."_

I glanced away from her face, back to the rose and audibly gasped. The underside of the petals was still black, but the inside was tainted the colors of the rainbow. Their shades all bright and colorful.

_"One touch of this beautiful rose and I found her. You've known her as Syke Lerae and Schuyler Nightengale. Neither of these is what she truly is. Her true name is.."_

_**Me: Okay, so I might be slightly evil Five more reviews for the next chapter! I still need one more OC for this story so PM me your info! **_


	5. Names and Unknown Sisters?

_"Her name is Calixte Schuyler Quinlan. Her mother was the beautiful and powerful Zelena, of the Moon. She had four half-sisters and one full blood sister. Her step father was Aro, coven leader of the Volturi. Her blood father was the mighty Tarquin, a vampire who was long ago feared throughout Europe._

_ The Volturi killed him one night, their reasons being to avenge some of their soldiers he had killed. When Aro heard of his wife and infant daughter, he married Zelena and claimed her daughter as his own. He renamed Calixte and life went on._

_ When Calixte got older, she asked her mother why she had been named Schuyler Nightengale. Zelena responded by saying it was what her father had wanted to name her. She told Calixte that she had wanted to name her Syke Lerae for fear of what Aro would do if she told Calixte the truth._

_ Aro had complete control over Zelena and her daughter, or so he thought. Aro was not aware that when he took Zelena as his bride, she was pregnant with Tarquin's second child. With her magic, he never found out. Zelena birthed the child and sent her overseas with a dear friend to live in Texas._

_ When Calixte got older and she made her choice to be a gypsy, she left Voltera. She came to America and began exploring the world. Hoping to learn new techniques and make long lasting friends. She headed to Texas when she got rumor of a band of witches living down there._

_ There, she met a young girl who looked and acted just as her mother did. The young girl's name was Narella Lerae Quinlan. Calixte demanded to know who the girl's mother was and where she had come from, but Narella could not give her the answers to these questions. She'd grown up without her mother._

_ When Narella spoke of the women who had raised her in place of her mother, Calixte demanded to meet her. And meet her she did. Narella took her straight to the house she lived in and brought Calixte before Zelena's long time friend, the women fell to her knees and held onto Calixte for dear life._

_ The women was hysterical at the sight of the young girl she'd never thought she'd see again._

_ When she had calmed down enough to speak, Calixte asked her for the whole story, the true one, not the lies her mother had fed her._

_ She told Calixte of Zelena's fear that Aro would not allow her to keep Narella, so she had asked her dear friend to take the child and flee to America. She begged Calixte not to be angry with her mother. She had only hidden the truth from her to protect her from Aro."_

Eve paused for a moment to allow me to absorb all the new information.

"Calixte." I let the name roll off my tongue and smiled when I realized how fitting it was.

Eve smiled at me before continuing on with her story.

_"When Calixte finally said she understood why her mother had done what she did, Narella offered her a place to stay, and she did. Calixte moved in with her sister and they hit it off. They became the best of friends, they did everything together. Calixte protected her sister, who seemed to be scared of everything._

_ And then one day, she wasn't there to protect Narella._

_ Calixte had gone into town for groceries and Narella had stayed home to help with the chores. Narella finished early and thought she would surprise her big sister by meeting her in town. She took the back alleys between the buildings, and that's where he caught her._

_ Aro grabbed poor Narella and drained her of her blood. He hadn't counted on Calixte stumbling upon him draining her sister dry. _

_ Now, Narella did not go by her name in town. In town everyone knew her as Marrilyne instead, and that was the name Calixte screamed when she say the sight before her._

_ Aro told her he had done it to bring her home, since Narella had been her only tie to Texas, but Calixte kept screaming. She screamed long after the police arrived and long after that brought her to the statiopn. She didn't stop screaming until she passed out. _

_When she woke back up, she found that she was blamed for the death of her sister, and they had put her in an insane asylum. That was the first glimpse of Hell Calixte received. While she screamed, humans thought it was because she was insane. The truth of the matter was that while she was still alive, watching the death of someone she cared so deeply about and had fought so hard to protect sent her soul on a joyride through Hell._

_I think that is enough for now. I will send you back. There is someone else you need to meet. I will see you soon, Jasper Whitlock."_

As she spoke that last sentence everything seemed to dematerialize and when I opened my eyes again, I found myself lying on the river bank with a pair of hazel eyes framed by red hair staring down at me.

"Hiya, I'm Jane." A bubbly voice called.

_**Me: So? Whatcha think so far? Who wants to know more about Syke's past and why she isso special to Eve? And what the heck ever happened to Eve's jealous sister? R&R to find out! Thank you to mevans1358, Ta1ia, and Rosemary Lily Marie for sending in your OC's! Yall are amazing! **_


	6. Strength in Various Forms

I sat up slowly, taking in this hyper girl.

Her dark red hair came down to her shoulders in straight choppy layers. It shined in the sunlight, almost as bright as her eyes. The orbs I'd previously thought to be hazel were actually a deep green with gold flecks and a tint of brown along the very edges of the iris.

Her round face and bright smile were very warm and inviting.

"Hi! I'm Jane Marilyn!" she chirped again, reaching out and shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jasper Whitlock." I replied skeptically.

"Oh, I know that silly." She laughed, holding her sides.

"Anyways, now you know part of Calixte's past. You need to hunt and rest. Taking to many trips to her realm without replenishing yourself is dangerous, even for vampires." Rissa ordered, glaring down at me.

'Does she ever smile?' I questioned mentally, shaking my head at this stoic girl.

"Not recently no." she answered my unspoken question.

"Oh, come on Rissa. I haven't seen you in ages. Can't you look happy about that?" Jane asked, looking up at Rissa pitifully.

"Don't count on it." She hissed.

"What the hell happened to you, Rissa? You used to be so full of energy. Always ready for a fight, always laughing. That was you. The great Marissa Guinevere Turner, the girl who was scared of nothing." Jane mocked, her smiley attitude slipping away to reveal a girl with a thick skull and quick temper.

"I never said I wasn't scared of anything! And don't try and kid me Jane. I know this is affecting you as badly as it's affecting me. I know she saved you from a life worse than mine was. Don't try and play me." she turned back to look at Jane, her eyes flaring an odd white color. "I know when you're playing me Jane. You can't lie to me."

"Don't pull that shit on me! You promised me you wouldn't read my face! You promised me you would keep out of my business." Jane balled her hands into fists and I watched in amazement as they began to light up with a bright red light.

"What are you going to do about it, Janey? You gunna burn me?" Rissa mocked the younger girl.

I saw the muscles tighten in Jane's legs. I lunged forward and held her fast.

"Enough. That's enough out of the both of you. You're both obviously upset about what's going on with Sy.. Calixte. You both need to cool down, because I promise. If you attack each other now, you'll regret it. You don't want to hurt the people you care about." Rissa opened her mouth to argue.

"Don't play me," I called, using her words against her, "I know you care about each other." I released Jane and sat down on the grass.

"What do you know about me? Huh?" Rissa called.

"Nothing, but I know you care about Jane." I responded, matching her glare with one of my own.

"She saved me, you know. Calixte did." Jane whispered, sounding small and broken.

Rissa and I looked at the small girl in surprise.

"Jane." Rissa mumbled, but Jane didn't hear her.

"You're right, Rissa. Calixte saved me from hell. She got me out of that God damned place, and if she hadn't saved me I would still be the shell of a witch I was when she found me. If she hadn't put her faith in me, I'd still be in that awful place." She babbled, her eyes not really seeing the forest floor.

"Where?" I didn't expect an answer, but I had to ask; had to know more about Calixte's past.

"The insane asylum they took her to when her sister died. She found me there. After my dad murdered my family, he blamed me. Told the police I'd gone stark raving mad. They drug me away and locked me up, but it wasn't just an insane asylum. One of the workers was using it as his own personal whore house. Taking advantage of all the girls there who were to messed up in the head to fight him off or tell anybody."

"After a few beatings, I became one of those girls. I stopped feeling and became a shell of the girl I had been. That's when Calixte showed up. She had this fire in her soul that seemed to bring all the girls back to life. The night we escaped, all those girls went to the doctors and told them exactly what that orderly had been doing. Word got into the town and he was drug through the streets."

"She saved me from that place. Took me under her wing and brought me back to myself. I owe her my life." She whispered the last part, looking at me with her kaleidoscope eyes.

"She'd be proud of you. Knowing that even though she's in that awful place you are still strong." I told her and smiled when that bright smile lit up her face again.

I looked over at Rissa and was surprised to see her holding back tears. When she caught me looking she turned away.

"You aren't getting a back story out of me, so don't bother asking. Just get yourself replenished and come back." She hissed, wiping the tears with her back to me.

"She'd be proud of you too. How strong you are." I called, before turning and sprinting into the trees.

Her response didn't escape my keen ears.

"If you think I'm strong, you should have met the old her."

_**ME: Well? R&R please! **_


	7. Sorry yall

_**Me: Okay, I'm not getting anywhere near as much positive feedback about Running through Hell as I got from Runaway Bride. Do yall not like it or, what? I need more reviews before I post the next chapter. Sorry, but I'm not going to waste my time writing something people don't like If I get five more reviews I'll post tomorrow, ten and I post tonight So R&R**_


	8. Psychotic Smiles

I didn't waste any time while hunting. I wanted to get back as quickly as possible.

When I returned, Jane looked slightly surprised at my quick time; Rissa didn't look phased.

"I'm not sending you back in yet. You need to spend time out of her world, before you can go back in." she said, her voice and expression showing a cold indifference.

I nodded to show I understood before sitting down on the soft grass.

"What's she like now?" Jane asked, staring into the river.

"She's amazing to be honest. She's protective and smart. She's got this fire in her that seems to burn brighter than anything I've ever seen, and when she goes through something traumatic that would put out that fire in anybody else, she just seems to burn brighter. She's funny, but she has a lot of ghosts following her around. She's haunted by her past, and when she thinks nobody is looking you can see it on her face." I remembered the first time I'd noticed her ghosts.

It had been an ordinary day, she was trying to get along and I was trying to hold onto my hatred. Bella had made a spectacle of herself, and Emmett had been poking fun. Edward was defending Bella and everyone else was laughing good naturedly.

My eyes wandered over to Calixte's face.

Her black curls were up in a messy ponytail, an odd style for the girl. She loved wearing her hair down. Her red and gold eyes looked empty, the purple shadows underneath them worrying me.

That's when it hit me. It hit me so hard I gasped.

All the pain, the sorrow, and suffering she had gone through had come up full force and was eating away at her on the inside. She hadn't slept for fear of the nightmares that made her wake up screaming, which explained the bags.

And in those few moments when her mask fell away, I saw the truth. She was strong, because there were people who needed her to be. In reality, she was broken so far beyond repair it was painful just to think about.

My gasp had made her look up, and in the seconds before her mask fell back into place, I wanted to die. All the raw emotion she felt; the anger, the hatred, the sorrow, the loss, fell onto me and I found a new respect for this girl.

To be able to hide all that feeling within herself was a feat I would deem impossible, but she managed to do it every day of her life.

"She's been carrying those ghosts with her for a long time. Back in the beginning, she would cry at night when she thought we were asleep. Then after a while, she stopped. She hid away all those feelings because she knew that if she didn't they would swallow her whole. Calixte is the strongest person I have ever met, and I swear to God. One day, when this is over. I will kill the person who did this to her." Rissa's voice broke me from the memory.

I looked up into her purple eyes and was shocked to see a single tear slide down her cheek as she spoke.

"Good luck getting to Aro before I do."

"You can have Aro. He may have hurt her, but if it hadn't been for that she devil, Calixte would have never known this kind of pain. That bitch did this to her." Rissa was shaking with rage.

I opened my mouth to ask just who exactly she was talking about, but the answer spoke first.

"Now, Marissa, language like that is not nice." Eve said, her smile looking slightly psychotic.


	9. Medical Supplies and Food

"Neither is destroying an innocent girls life. Looks like we're both going to hell, huh, Eve?" Rissa hissed, glaring sharply at the short woman.

"I gave her a life of magic and wonder. I saved her." Eve smiled her orchid purple eyes glowing brightly.

"You call twisting her fate into something that you could use to protect yourself saving her?" Rissa was fuming, her deep violet eyes burning with a rage unheard of.

"Now Rissa. Temper, temper. You really must watch how you talk to people my dear. They might just break you." Eve's eyes flashed.

The sound of beating wings filled the air and a lone caw gave the only warning as a huge black crow barreled from the sky to land between Rissa and Eve.

Rissa paled, the fire in her eyes dying as the crow snapped its beak and turned its beady black eyes on her. She took a slight step away from the creature, a gesture the crow didn't like.

It launched itself into the air, straight at Rissa.

A scream erupted into the air and Jane called out,

"Rissa!" Jane whirled, "Do you see what you are doing? Stop, please!" she cried.

Eve blinked and a shadow I hadn't noticed seemed to fall from her face. She looked around confused, her eyes landing on the site where Rissa was still screaming and the crow flapping about. She waved her hand and the crow flew off into the forest.

Rissa had claw marks on her cheeks and tears were streaming down her face. Jane looked horrified at the sight of her friend, but that horrified look on her face was nothing compared to the burning rage that adorned her face when she turned to face Eve.

Her hands began to glow red again, and she was about to launch herself at the confused women, when my call stopped her.

"Wait, Jane."

"Wait! How dare you! Do you see what she did to Rissa? She's a monster Jasper! A monster!" she shrieked.

I turned to give the bubbly girl a cold look.

"Wait."

I turned back to Eve. Her face was as pale as Rissa's, her orchid eyes wide with wonder and confusion. Her lips were moving, but even with my sensitive ears, I couldn't hear what she was saying.

I took a few steps closer and the words became clear.

"She, she did it. I didn't want to. She's evil. She killed my children. She deserved what she got. She haunts me now. Makes me do awful things." Her head shook and the top hat fell off her straight locks.

"Who, Eve? Who made you do this?" I whispered, watching her intently for any sign of recognition.

She looked up into my face and I saw that very sign flash through her eyes.

"She, she's evil, Jasper. She killed my children out of jealousy. She makes me hurt people, I don't mean it. It's all her doing." She cried.

"Who, Eve?" I was losing my patience.

She went silent and her eyes filled with fear. Just when I thought she had truly lost her mind, she spoke.

"The other one. My sister, Adamina. She was jealous of my children. My beautiful creations with powers beyond her. She hated me for what I could create. What I could do that she could not. She killed them, tortured them for being my children. I had to do it. I had to keep her away from my creations. My babes." She cried.

"What did you do, Eve?" I asked, my patience halting in its crumbling.

The shadow passed over Eve's face again, and she seemed to lose focus. Her eyes couldn't lock onto anything, until they locked onto me in a glare more fierce than any I'd ever received in my life time.

"Do you want to know what precious Evey did? What perfect powerful Evey did to her sister?" she cackled, standing up and taking several steps toward me.

"She locked me inside her head. Took my soul into her body because she knew she would never be able to actually kill me. She locked me in a prison in her mind, but I found the key. I released myself and I now have control. This body no longer belongs to Eve." The way her eyes lit up with her words and the smile that curled her lips made her look truly psychotic, and I realized the that Adamina was.

"Why? Why would you kill your sisters children?" I asked, hoping to make sense of this creature overtaking Eve's body.

"Why? Because, Eve was making them into everything I wanted to be, but was refused. Eve was given the amazing power, the undeniable abilities. I was left to be normal, weak Adamina. I decided that if my own children and I could not have the power so graciously given to my sister, than no other vampire would."

"Do you know why the goddess made you normal and weak? She knew you would become crazed with power if she gave it to you. You would use it to enslave and hurt people. She knew you were a jealous creature." Rissa hissed, her fire returned with the departure of the crow.

"I am not the only jealous one her, am I dear Rissa? You've always been jealous of Calixte. The gorgeous, powerful, strong Calixte. The girl you owe your life to. You know you would be nothing without her, and you hate that she is better than you."

"You're right. Calixte is all of those things and I owe her my life several times over. And I would be nothing if it wasn't for her, and ya it might be nice to have what she does, but I am not jealous. I've seen the hell she went through because of you." Rissa spat, glaring defiantly in a way that reminded me of Calixte.

"I see you still fear crows, my dear Rissa."

"You don't belong here, monster. Leave." Jane hollered, cutting over Rissa before she could retaliate.

"It seems you are right. I must go, but I will see you all again. Goodbye." One last cackle filled the air, and then she was gone.

Rissa collapsed onto the ground when Eve disappeared, looking utterly exhausted.

"Get some rest, I'm going to go get some medical supplies and food." I said, turning to rush off.

"Don't bother with the medical crap. I can heal her faster than any medical equipment, but you can go get some food." Jane called, smirking at my shocked expression.

**_Sorry for the mistake, this is the actual chapter, what you read before was a none shot! My bad!_**


	10. SORRY!

_**ME; I AM SO SORRY! I posted the wrong thing for chapter nine, check back and re-read that. It should be different, but if it isn't message me and I will send you what it was supposed to be through PM. Again, SORRY!**_


	11. Terrors from the Past

When I returned with the food, Rissa didn't waste any time.

"You can't go back into her world. You can't protect yourself in there. If Adamina still has control, or gains control while you're there, she won't hesitate to kill you." She said, her voice icy.

The cuts on her cheeks had already healed up, leaving only pink lines across her cheeks.

"Rissa, I have to know more about Calixte. You said so yourself. I can't save her until I know the truth." I replied, trying to remain level headed.

"He has a point Rissa. How about this. Next time he goes, send me with him. If things get hairy, I can protect him and get a message to you to get us the hell outta there." Jane suggested, looking hopefully at RIssa.

Rissa sighed, too tired to argue with Jane's logic.

"Alright, fine." She muttered, biting into an apple.

"When is the soonest I can go back?" I asked.

"You can go back whenever Janey here is ready to go." Rissa replied through a mouthful of apple.

"In that case, let's go!" Jane chirped.

"Whatever." Rissa muttered, sticking the apple in her mouth so she could wave her hands before her.

I felt myself falling into the familiar blackness and when I opened my eyes, I was standing in the hills of flowers again.

_"Jasper, I am glad you have returned." _ Eve spoke without speaking. The shadow that had changed her face was gone, Eve's stunning beauty the only thing present on the smooth skin.

"I need to know more." I stated, feeling a weight come off my shoulders as she smiled brightly nodding at me.

_"The last thing you learned about was Calixte's induction into the insane asylum, correct?" _

I simply nodded eager for her to continue.

_ "In that insane asylum is where Calixte met her dear friend Jane. You have heard the poor girls story, so I won't say much more than this. That was the first time Calixte realized that her true strength did not come from her magic or her beauty. Her strength came from her state of mind. Her mother had taught her from a very young age that giving up was not an option, and nor was failure._

_ When Jane and Calixte escaped the asylum, they headed north into Oklahoma. They met many other witches and gypsy along the way, none with a lasting effect on the girls. Then they met the warlock of the region._

_ He called himself Blake. He was an evil nasty thing, he preyed on innocent women, as sex offenders do now, and was known throughout the world for his torturing methods. He caught Calixte in town one day, alone for Jane was staying with a friend._

_ He took her to his home, where he kept all of his women. This is where she found Marissa. The poor child was beaten, raped and force fed all of his experimental potions. It was obvious to Calixte from the beginning that she could get away if she tried, but she couldn't leave these poor women to be tortured and raped._

_ She gained their trust, spending most of her time learning their stories and cringing at the awful things they described. She spent a week there, and she had learned everybody but Marissa's story. _

_Finally, one night after the others had gone to bed, Calixte heard Marissa crying softly to herself. She comforted the girl and it was then that she learned the story._

_Marissa's father had owed Blake some money, when Blake came to collect and he did not have it, Blake killed him where he stood. He then proceeded to kill all other family members, except for the youngest daughter, Marissa._

_He decided to keep her for his own uses, but before he took her home he called a flock of black crows to him and made the young Marissa watch as they plucked out her family's eyes. From then she was treated as the rest of the women, though for her it was worse due to his experimental potions._

_Calixte listened to every word Marissa had to say, and comforted her when she could speak no more. She explained who she was and what she could do. She helped Marissa find hope again, and destroyed Blake by stripping him of his magic. She saved those women, and came home with a new companion._

_Here, is where I came into play in dear Calixte's life. I implanted the idea for the girls to part ways in her head and there it grew until she believed it was an idea of her own. They finally agreed that it was in their best interest since they all wanted different things._

_From there, I attempted to implant the idea for her to return home to her mother and Aro, but she refused it. Instead, I sent her to a place where Aro would become involved eventually, with or without my help."_

"You sent her to Maria." I mumbled.

"_Yes, I knew that after enough time had passed, she would give into her better nature and tell the Volturi about Maria's army. I sent her home to distract them from their search of me. Though her trip to hell to save your soul was not in my plans, it worked well to send her further into Aro's all too welcoming arms._

_Around this time, Adamina started gaining control for certain periods of time. One day, she gained control for over twenty four hours, and in those twenty four hours, she sent Calixte's life into a downward spiral._

_Aro had no intention of killing Zelena and her daughters that night. Adamina planted it in his head, knowing that Calixte would be there to bear witness. She wanted to send Calixte away from Aro so the search for me would continue. She hurt Calixte because she knew it would hurt, or better yet, kill me in some way."_


	12. Please

_**Me: Alright guys, I'm only getting reviews from the same four or five people. I love those four or five people like no other, but I need more than just their opinion to keep working. Three more reviews from different people for the next chapter, PLEASE!**_


	13. So Wrong

_**Me: I am so sorry I haven't updated recently! I've been so busy with issues and monitoring my House of Night forum. Enjoy! **_

I sat up and just stared at the ground. I couldn't believe what I had heard. All because of one vampires jealousy, Calixte's life was destroyed. I'd known from the beginning that I had to bring her back, but I knew it now more than ever.

"Is that all of her past?" I asked Rissa.

"Yes, that is the explanation of Calixte's past." She responded.

"How do I bring her back?" I asked, watching her with a determined look on my face.

Rissa opened her mouth to speak, but someone else beat her to it.

"You won't be bringing Calixte back from anywhere, Major Whitlock. She is rightfully mine, as she has been for most of her life." Lucifer called, stepping out of the trees.

"She isn't yours. I will bring her back." I hissed, taking a threatening step toward the devil himself.

"My dear boy, you may be able to bring her soul back to her body, but you will never again bring back Calixte. You should see the way she cowers in her cell. Listen to how she screams, mostly for you. You should see how pathetic she is. How easy it was for me to break her." Lucifer hissed, cackling madly.

I felt pure fury race through my veins, but before I could launch myself at him, a figure stepped out from behind him.

Her once long and curly black hair had been chopped off, so short it was almost a buzz cut. Her once bright gold and red eyes were dull and panicked. Her tan skin was pale and sickly looking. She had dark purple bags under her eyes, and after a closer look I saw the bruises forming on her hands and arms.

"Calixte." I whispered, the breath sucked from my body.

She looked at me, confusion clouding her face.

"She will not remember you Jasper. I told you. I have broken her. She is mine." Lucifer cackled again, throwing back his head and closing his eyes.

With his eyes closed, he couldn't see what I saw.

Calixte was turning something over and over in her hands. The flash of gold told me what it was. I'd forgotten, but I remembered now.

It was a locket. Heavy and made of pure gold, it used to sit hidden beneath her shirt. Inside it was a picture of a girl I'd never met, but now knew to be her sister.

"I will bring Calixte back, if it's the last thing I do." I called to Lucifer, hiding my smile.

"Are you daft? I've told you already, boy. You can't bring her back." Lucifer yelled, his anger growing.

Calixte flinched at his voice and cowered slightly.

"I am afraid that I must agree with the boy, Lucifer. He will be bringing Calixte back." I heard Eve's familiar voice behind me.

"Ah, Eve. I was wondering when you would join us." Lucifer sneered.

"I'd like the girl, if you please." Eve said, keeping calm.

"You mean this girl?" Lucifer asked, grabbing Calixte's arm and pulling her to him very forcefully.

Calixte shrieked, put did not fight him. She only watched him with terrified eyes.

"And why do you wish to obtain this girl so badly?" Lucifer asked, placing a hand on each of Calixte's shoulders.

"She is important to us and does not belong in hell." Eve answered simply, but I could feel her anger rising.

"You will not have her." Lucifer replied, his grip tightening.

"You will not either." Eve hissed, her face clouding over.

"If I can not have her, then no one can." Lucifer smiled sadistically.

He dropped his hands from Calixte's slender shoulders and wrapped them around her elegant neck. With a sharp twist and a brutal crack, he snapped her neck like a twig and watched amused as her body fell to the grass before him.

"NO." I roared, lunging at him, but he dissapeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving nothing but a cackle.

I reached Calixte and held her body to mine. I felt myself die at the sight of her body, so lifeless, so unlike the girl I loved with every fiber of my being.

I heard Jane and Rissa crying, holding onto each other, but it did not grab my attention. I'd thought I knew what it felt like to die, having gone through the transformation, but I was wrong.

So wrong.

_**Me: So how many of you hate me? No its not over yet! Come back later **_


	14. End

The funeral we held for Calixte was lovely, though if I'm being honest with myself I didn't pay much attention to it. I didn't cry like Rissa and Jane; I can't cry.

I was hollow, so empty and utterly lost that nothing got through to me anymore. Not the worried words of my family, nor their desperate yells. I knew I was causing them pain, but I couldn't find it within myself to stop.

The thing I cared about most in this world, my Calixte, had been taken from me. She wasn't coming back.

I would never again see that fire in her eyes. Never watch a smile grace and light up her features. I wouldn't hear her contagious laugh, or smell her sweet pea shampoo. I wouldn't feel the warm caress of her skin, or see the infuriating determination set in her eyes. I wouldn't laugh at the way she bit the tip of her tongue when she was thinking, or feel the want to swoop her in my arms and kiss her until she was breathless.

I came to the conclusion that because I felt everything because of her, now that she was gone I would never feel again.

I was sitting in the living room, staring blankly at the TV the day Edward walked into the room with an absolutely baffled look on his face, saying there was someone at the door for me.

I nodded, standing and walking toward our front door. I opened it, my face the impassive unfeeling mask it had been the past months.

Her black curls were swaying in the breeze, shorter pieces framing her now neon green and sky blue eyes. Her smile was bright and unbothered, happier than I ever remember.

"Jasper Hale, I am Calixte. It's nice to finally, and truly meet you." She practically sang.

I didn't hesitate. I crushed her smaller form to mine, unable to voice my feeling in words, I poured them into a kiss instead.

I kissed her with every ounce of pain, love, anger, betrayal, and passion I had. She returned the kiss with just as much passion, her lips soft and warm against mine.

She pulled away from me and laid her forehead on mine.

"I'm back Jasper. I'm me again." She whispered, crying.

"Yes, and I'm never letting you leave again." I whispered.

"Good. I like it best right here."


	15. Happily Ever After

Third person POV:

The sun was shining for once in Forks, Washington. The golden sunlight sparkling off the dew in the grass, the small secluded pond, and the bridesmaids as they walked down the aisle created by rows of white chairs. Each girl was dressed in a mid calf, flowing violet dress with silver beading along the bust. Though they all looked similar, subtle differences, carefully planned by Alice and Esme, set them all apart.

Rissa's dress was longer in the back, the deep purple striking against the pale skin of her calves. A simple curving crown adorned her black streaked blonde hair, her eyes lit from within shining a bright purple. A small assortment of white and purple lilies was clutched in her hands and a gentle smile curved her lips. As the appointed Maid of Honor, she walked down the aisle with her arm twined through the Best Man's. Edward smiled down at the shorter girl, his messy copper hair for once tamed and his golden eyes bright. A simple black suit with a purple lily adorned his lean figure.

Following after was Jane, her dress just a shade lighter and a tad shorter. Her shoulder length red hair was taken from its naturally straight form into bouncing curls. They framed her delicate face and dazzling smile and she clung to Emmett's arm. The difference in her ballerina figure and his bulk was almost hysterical, but for some odd reason it worked. Most believed it was the mischievous glint that never seemed to leave either's eyes, but those close enough knew it was the eager aura both oozed as they took their places by the alters edge.

Last came Renesmee, the flower girl, dropping white and purple flowers from Jacob's back as he walked down the aisle with Renesmee on his russet back. A small purple pillow held gently between his teeth, carrying the rings.

Jasper released a sigh as they took their places and Rosalie began to play.

Calixte's black curls were swept into a graceful up do. Some grazing against the bare skin of her shoulders and some pinned back with the shortest of the bunch framing her neon green and sky blue eyes. A natural blush colored her cheeks and a natural shimmer made her glow.

The bodice of her white dress was encrusted with swirls of black and purple stones that seeped down into the flowing skirt that drug the ground around her bare feet. Sheer sleeves of lace an along the length of her tan arms. A simple white lace veil with a silver tiara sat in her black curls. As Carlisle walked her down the aisle, her smile seemed to grow.

When she reached the alter and Carlisle kissed her cheek and placed her hand in Jasper's, she repressed a giggle.

And as they spoke their vows she couldn't help but think that maybe happily ever after did exist.

As she spoke the words 'I do,' and kissed her husband, the thought transformed into a definite.

Nothing could shatter her perfect moment. Nothing except a stain of crimson on white.

_**Me: Another story? Yes, no, maybe so? You tell me!**_


End file.
